The Generation Kids
by BeautyTiger
Summary: The Generation kids are all about my favorite couples Nalu,Gale,Gruvia, and Jerza but not about them just their kids and you know they probably will become couples too. They go on an adventure too! If you read you might like. :-}.


**A/N:This is my new story called The New Generation Kids and they all live in Fairy Tail and all my couples that I love and ship are together It'll mostly be about them though. So t****hese are all the kids names and their ages.**

**Natsu and Lucy's Kids: Igneel {nickname Iggy}: 18, Aiden {nickname Flame}: 17, Nashi: 8. One boy Two girls.**

**Gajeel and Levy's Kids: Alexander {nickname Alex}: 18, Lily:17. One boy One girl.**

**Gray and Juvia's Kids: Jennette {nickname Jenn}: 18, Jake: 17, Tyler: 9, Adam: 7. One girl three boys.**

**Jellal and Erza's ****Kids: Rickie: 18, Reyna: 17. One boy One girl.**

**Laxus and Mira's Kids: Mia: 6, Mae: 6. Twins****.**

**Their are more other kids that has their age but these are just the main one's and Mia and Mae are not that important but I just wanted to put twins in it, well the little ones are not that important anyway. next chapter that's how old there going to be but in the prologue there like 5,and 6. Adam and Mia aren't born yet, neither is Nashi and Tyler.**

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>The Generation Kids<span>~ Prologue**

"Hey stop, give it back." A little girl with pink hair and big brown eyes said.

"No way." A little black haired boy said sticking his tongue out at the little girl.

"Please Alex give it back." She whimpered, she made a cute puppy dog face and clasped her hands together.

"U-uh fla-flame." He stuttered and looked at her face, then sighed. "Fine, here." Alex said pushing the doll to her.

She gave him a huge grin. "Thanks Alex." She ran off to play with her friends, Lily who had blue hair like her mother and red eyes like her big brother Alex, Jennette who had raven hair like her father and mother's blue eyes, also Reyna who had blue hair and brown eyes like her father.

Alex sighed again and ran a little hand through his black hair and went to his friends, Igneel who had pink hair and brown eyes like his little sister Aiden,and Rickie who had scarlet hair and brown eyes like his mother, and Jake who had raven hair and blue eyes like her parents.

"You like her dude." Rickie said putting his little hand on Alex shoulder

"W-what no I don't." He stuttered

"Yeah you do it's pretty obvious." Rickie said as he started laughing. "Hey Iggy Alex likes your little sister."

"WHAT." Igneel yelled.

"I said I don't like her." He retorted quickly. "Okay Rickie you wanna play how about I tell Lily you Like her." His laughter died down.

"W-what are you talking about." He said with a flushed face and Alex smirked.

"Oi you like my little sister." Igneel said grabbing his shirt.

"What if I do, I know you like Jenn."

Igneel turned bright red and Jake turned since he heard everything."What you like Jenn?"

"N-no." He said and then pointed to Jake. "You like Reyna." Igneel said quickly

Jake gawked at him. "That was so out of question Fire Freak." He was red from embarrassment and anger.

"Wha'd ya say Ice head." He let go of Alex and kept his point to Jake. "You wanna go!"

They both went up to each other and had an intense stare down until Igneel threw the first punch and now a fight has begun. "Hey I wanna join." Alex said and Rickie nodded with him and they both joined and it started an all out brawl with the four of them and their parents watching.

"Hey Gray, Gajeel tell your kid to stop fighting with my kid." Natsu said to them.

"How about you tell Igneel to not start the fight." Gray said

"No It's both of your kids fault, and my kid could totally kick your kids ass." Gajeel said not looking at them and watching the fight with his arms crossed.

"Yeah right Igneel is totally stronger." Natsu said.

"Yeah right my kid is stronger cause he's just like me." Gray said with proudness in his voice.

"What's that supposed to mean." Gajeel and Natsu said in unison.

"It means Flame head, Metal freak that I can kick both of your asses." Gray pointed at the two.

"Oh yeah then let's see you try Ice bastard!" Gajeel yelled ready for a fight.

"Yeah lets's go!" Natsu yelled with him.

"Fine your on!" Gray yelled back.

The three started fighting and that made everyone else join in. Typical Fairy Tail, the three wives and mother's all faced palmed because it's just like father and son except Jellal he's not in on it which made them wonder how Rickie joined the fight but now all they need is Erza to come and stop it but her and Jellal went on a date and will be coming back later.

Speak of the devil. "WHAT IS ALL THE COMMOTION!" Erza roared and Rickie must of heard her because he immediately stepped out of the fight and went by his auntie Mira to hide.

Almost everyone stopped but there were three men and three boys that didn't hear her and Erza turned to look at all of them and saw them still fighting.

She growled something under her breath and started walking towards them.

"Oh of course, it's always you three." She went towards them and roughly pulled them apart.

"ERZA!" Natsu and Gray yelled in unison and Gajeel just grunted.

The children looked up and stopped fighting, since they know what Erza is capable of.

"Natsu Gray and Gajeel I am in a bad mood today so I suggest you stop fighting before I cut all of you in half without any_M__ercy_. She hissed and had darkly aura around her requipping her sword and pointing it at them.

Natsu and Gray nodded violently and Gajeel grunted again.

Everyone went back to what they were doing before. Erza sighed and turned around to go to the bar where she went to Mira and asked for a strawberry cake. She sat between Lucy and Juvia and Levy stood up in front of them then Erza turned around on the stool.

"Erza what happened?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah I thought you were supposed to be on a date with Jellal."

"Juvia would also like to know what happened."

She sighed again. "Okay here's what happened."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback...<strong>

_"Jellal where are you taking me?" Erza said excitedly wondering where her husband was taking her._

_"You'll see, but don't worry though were almost there." He said guiding his wife to the special place he's taking her._

_They've been walking for almost an hour and it's almost sunset. Erza wore a blue short sleeved blouse with a black mullet skirt and blue wedges to match and a black mini jacket. Jellal wore black jeans with black sneakers and a shirt vest for the date. Erza was so happy they haven't gone on a date in forever since she had Rickie and Reyna._

_They finally came to a stop and Jellal took the blindfold that was covering her eyes and as soon as it came off her eyes widened and she had tears in her eyes._

_"Jellal this is...perfect." she turned around to look at him and jumped on him then gave him a long and passionate kiss._

_It was a mountain with an ocean view the wind was blowing and there was picnic set up under a tree It was just so beautiful how the setting was placed and then the sunset came and it became even more beautiful._

_When they broke away Erza put her head in his chest still embracing each other._

_"Thank you, I love it."_

_"You welcome you know i would do anything for you, and besides this is where we had our first kiss."_

_"I know." She said still having that smile on her face_

_Jellal put his hands under her chin and picked her head up and gave her another kiss. "I Love You." He whispered._

_"I Love You too." She said and gave him another peck on the lips._

_Jellal smiled. "Now come on let's go have a picnic."_

_"Yeah."_

_They were having a great time laughing, talking and kissing, It was so perfect. Until a couple of drunk guys decided to ruin it all and messing up every couple that's out their.__They were stomping on people's food, eating it, taking the girls. "What's all of this lovey dovey crap." A man said kicking people's basket. Everyone was either screaming or running away._

_There's this one guy that decided to go up to Erza and Jellal laughing and the both of them had there heads down and you couldn't see their eyes because it was hidden behind their bangs._

_"Hey there cutie, you know you should leave this sorry excuse of a man and come with me." The man said._

_He noticed that they weren't talking and then decided to grab Erza by the arm and pull her up while her face was still hidden he grabbed her chin and picked her head up. "You know I like Feisty women." The man said chuckling._

_He started getting irritated. "Hey I'm talking to you." He yelled spitting in her face a bit._

_Erza was about to do something horrible to him until someone punched the man in the face hard enough to break his nose and it surprised her because he wasn't one to fight out of the blue like that._

_"Don't ever touch her again unless you want all your limbs cut off." Jellal yelled. The man's friends saw what happened and came over to help him but their were two dark aura's surrounding them and didn't stand a chance so they beat the crap out of all of them._

**End of Flashback...**

* * *

><p>"And that's what happened."<p>

"Wow Jellal really did that." Lucy said.

"But I guess some people would do anything for their love, even if it means breaking the rules a bit." Levy said sighing dreamily.

"Yes Juvia's happy you found the one, Juvia think's we all did, but why did that make Erza-san upset." Juvia said with a smile on her face.

That made Erza smile a bit. "I don't know I guess I was just pissed that we didn't get to finish our date, I guess it's alright now." she looked at the girls and had a full smile on her face. "Thank you girls you always know how to make me feel better."

The girl's all smiled. "Well that's just what we do." Lucy said.

"Yeah we girls got to stick together." Levy said going over to Erza and hugging her and Juvia and Lucy did the same as well. Then they all turned when they heard sniffling and saw to see that it was their daughters. They all smiled again.

"Mom that was so beautiful." Reyna said going over to hug her mother.

"Yeah auntie Erza that was beautiful." Aiden said and found her mother Lucy to go hug her.

"Yeah I loved the part when he punched that man for you." Jennette spoke walking over to her mother Juvia.

"I just loved the whole romance and action all together." Lily said going to her mother Levy.

"Mama did daddy ever punched a man for you." Aiden looked at her mother.

Lucy giggled. "Yes he did, he even punched random men just for trying to touch me."

"Natsu does that?" Erza asked.

"Yeah he does."

"You're telling me, Gajeel punches a man just for looking at me, It's getting pretty annoying, every time he does that we get kicked out of the place."

"Well at least Levy-san is still safe every time we go somewhere Gray-sama always starts a fight with a man and then he'd almost end up getting arrested."

"Well at least I'm lucky Jellal always stays calm, I give you girls good luck and if they ever do anything like that again call me so I can beat them."

They all laughed and their little girls laughed with them while they were being held by their mothers.

"Okay It's getting late I think we should go home." Lucy said and the rest of the girls agreed.

"Natsu,Igneel Let's go." She called them.

They looked up. "Luce." "Mama." they both whined and put a puppy dog face on she sighed.'_like father like son._' she thought and shook her head, still holding Aiden."Let's go." She glared at the two and they came over real quickly.

"Gajeel, Alex you to let's go." They both crossed their arms and huffed then went with her.

"Gray-sama, Jake let's go as well." She called them now holding a sleeping Jennette in her arms.

"Jellal, Rickie."

"Were coming." They answered right away and she smiled still holding her daughter Reyna.

As they were all leaving, Aiden smiled and said. "Bye Alex."

When he heard that he turned and saw Aiden saying bye to him and he smiled waving back. "Bye Flame."

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu and Lucy walking Home...<strong>

It was dark out and they were going home, Igneel on Natsu back because he was feeling to tired to walk and Lucy still holding onto Aiden who had fallen asleep in her mother's arms snoring softly.

"Dad I don't like the way how Alex was looking at Aiden." Igneel whispered to his father.

"Yeah me neither." Natsu whispered back.

"You know I can hear you both." Lucy said taking a glance at them.

"Luce did you see how he was looking at her."

"Yeah mama did you see, he had those pervy hungry looking eyes." Igneel said and Natsu agreed nodding his head.

"Oh would you two stop it, there's nothing wrong with it and besides I think it's kind of cute how they both like each other."

"Whoa who said they were both liking each other I don't want my little girl going out with anybody.

That made Lucy roll her eyes. "Oh please Natsu she has to love somebody, I don't want her to end up alone." She sighed." And it's cute that she has a childhood crush."

"Luce I don't want her two grow up she's my little girl." He whined.

She just smiled. "I know Natsu but it's going to happen whether you like it or not." She said softly.

They finally made it to their house Lucy went in first and put Aiden in her room. Then Natsu went in to Igneel's room and put him in his bed he almost left when he heard. "Don't touch my little sister you stupid metal freak." He said in sleepy voice waving his hands in the air and Natsu smiled.'_You'll be a good big brother won't_ _you?_' He thought.

He went to his and Lucy's bedroom and saw her laying in the bed." Are they both asleep?" She asked.

"Yeah their both asleep." Natsu said climbing into the bed.

"Good." She whispered and then kissed him.

His eyes widened in shock but soon fell into the kiss and when they broke apart Natsu asked. "What's gotten into you?"

She smiled."Nothing I just been waiting all day to do that."

He chuckled. "Me too." and then he kissed her but it wasn't passionate this time it was more Lust in it. Lucy tilted her head to deepen the kiss and Natsu licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and she let him in both of their tongues swirling hotly around each other and they were both battling for dominance and of course Natsu won then he bit her bottom lip and started sucking on it and she gasped, then moaned, Natsu was on top and Lucy was on the bottom so that gives him the advantage. He slid his hand up her shirt and squeezed her breast and she moaned again.

Lucy was having so much adrenaline pumped in her system, she hadn't felt like this in months and she was very excited now and happy to know that natsu is excited as well. She grabbed Natsu shirt and started taking it off and God had she missed this body, she loved his well built body and washboard abs and tanned skin that goes with it. She couldn't help but touch him all over they broke away from the kiss and Natsu lapped at her neck kissing, licking and sucking it.

Natsu still squeezed her breast under her shirt but decided he had enough of it, took her shirt off too and then he unclipped her bra and released the beautiful mounds he missed so much and started sucking on a nipple and with the other hand he would squeeze her breast and he heard her moan his name. From time to time he would switch and then she started to roll her hips and he groaned and they flipped over now with Lucy on top and him on the bottom and she still kept on rolling her hips and both panting heavily while Natsu went back at her neck and started biting it.

"Natsu~." She moaned.

"Yeah." He looked up at her.

"Please don't hold back give me everything you got." She said to him.

He smirked seductively. "No problem Luce I won't hold anything back."

**~The End Of The Prologue for~ **

**~The Generation Kids~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The next chapter will be Chapter one and I hope you guys read this story and Hope you Enjoy! and remember this is when they were 5 and 6 the next one will be years later. **


End file.
